My Angel
by StarliteSakura
Summary: A girl tells her story of her love. Yue is a little different in this fic. Please read and review. Constructive cristism is okay, I need it.


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I wish I did.

**My Angel**

I have never told anyone this story because in today's day and age, you would find it quite bizarre and totally unbelievable, but it is true. It is as true as the sky is blue.

It started when I got into a fight with my parents about who would rule my life, me or them, so in spite of what they said and their aspersions about my grandmother, I went to live with her as an insurgent against my parents. My grandmother lived in a small town called Yujo. Yujo was a place where everyone knew everyone and there was no crime at all. My parents always hated going there because there was a lot obsolete technology there, but I really didn't care. I liked going there because I was able to see the moon and the stars clearly unlike the city we live in. This was a place I would always remember because this was the place I met _him_.

His name was Yue Tsukishiro. I saw him on my first day of school and he was beautiful. He had long silver hair put up into a ponytail and the iciest blue eyes I had ever seen. Unfortunately, that look changed my life forever. In a few days, we were paired up as science partners. We were to give a presentation about the moon, which was kind of ironic since his name meant "moon." At first it seemed like a sinecure, but I was wrong. Yue was into the moon a lot, so he would perfect my parts of the project with a lot details until it annoy me so much I wanted to hit him. He, also, was so rude to me. He kept on saying how stupid I was. It wasn't until I actually hit him did he shut up and we ended up starting to get along. We were, finally, able to contrive our project correctly. As time passed by, we got closer and closer until we were inseparable. I ended up being asked to prom by him.

On the night of the prom, we were abducted by angel-like people and I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I saw Yue being fettered by those angel-like people, but Yue looked totally different. His hair was longer and he was in this long white robe, but what surprised me the most was the large wings on his back. I looked around and saw we were in a large white room with high ceilings and there were stands with other angel-like people. Then, I saw another angel-like person who seemed like judge came out. It seemed from what I heard Yue was being charged for transgressing the ultimate law of being the Moon Guardian. His heinous crime was falling in love with a human, me! He was found guilty and was to be castigated by death. When that was said, I started to plead for his mercy and tried to take the blame. I even tried to cajole the jury, but it was no use. It wasn't until I decided I would take his place instead. The judge said that it was acceptable and I was to be killed at dawn. As I was led away, I could hear the shouts of Yue and the clinks of the guards' swords holding him back.

It was a few hours before dawn when he came to me. He said he was going to get me out of here. I argued that I wouldn't, but I ended up giving into him. As he lead me away to the edge of the city which was floating. He explained everything: what he was, why he was on Earth, etc. He gave me a necklace, a beautiful crescent moon necklace that would take me back home. Soon, we heard that a tumult started up because of my disappearance. We said our goodbyes, but I made him promise to find me and see me once more. With that said and done, I descended back down to Earth.

I never really knew what happened to Yue after that. I guess, you can say that this story was very vague, but as the years go by, you're memory tends to fade. I was only 17 when that happened, now, I am 67. Because of that incident, I never got married. I guess, I was ruined for every other guy because somehow I knew they would not love me as much as Yue did. Even though he has not retuned to me, he will always be my moon, my guardian, and my angel.

* * *

I know it's kinda short, but i wrote this for an assignment. Plz review. 


End file.
